kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaitou Joker (Manga)
Kaitou Joker (also known as Mysterious Joker in English) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hideyasu Takahashi. Character Differences Joker Joker's anime portrayal is very similar to his manga character. They are both gluttons, bluntly honest, and they both enjoy the thrills of being a Phantom Thief. Past their different appearances however, there are other small differences between them. In the manga, Joker tends to let out a cheery laugh and wink when in desperate pinches but in the anime Joker usually smirks or smiles. Joker in the anime version, tends to use "magical" cards however, in the manga, no such things are present. Joker uses his J pin to create smoke screens in the anime but in the manga, he uses his cards. Their cards are different as well. Joker's cards in the anime are personalized with a white and yellow J and are blue. His cards in the manga, look like more average playing cards. He also uses the phrase "Au Revoir!" in the manga, however in the anime, Joker uses the phrase "Take care!" instead. Joker's anime portrayal tends to show a more caring personality than his manga counterpart. This is more obvious when it involves side characters like Rainbow Justice. When Rainbow Justice tells Joker about his dead parents and heads off to try to be a hero, Joker's manga version follows him and states that he will help out since he hasn't stolen the treasure yet. However in the anime, once Justice reveals his story, Joker openly shows sympathy and even shows anger when Spider Ace attacks him. Unlike his manga counterpart, Joker has favorite foods that being curry or Salisbury steak, Joker in the manga likes cuisines from all over the world and can't decide on a select few foods. In the anime, Joker tends to use more magical attacks. Whether it be "Emblem Fire", "Straight Flash", or "Shooting Star" among others. The Joker from the manga uses none of those and is seen using slightly more "realistic" ways to get out of pinches. Both mostly like to rely on brains and physiology however. Though both inspire people throughout their respective series, the anime version seems to do this more often. One thing to point out is in the manga Joker shouts "What should I do!?" in frustration and has to be given advice from Silver Heart in order to clearly think of a solution. In the anime however, this rarely (if it ever) happens and Joker is seen usually getting himself out of pinches. Hachi Hachi's character is very varied between the anime and the manga. In the manga, Hachi is more involved in Joker's heists and is shown to be a little more competent as well. However in the anime, Hachi doesn't get too involved in heists for a short while in the show but eventually he starts helping out more and more. Hachi is a little more clumsy in the anime but again only for a short while. Hachi's admiration for Joker is also expressed more in the anime than in the manga. Even though both versions of Hachi gain confidence and skill throughout the series, the anime version seems to show this more clearly. As stated earlier, Hachi is shown doing more in heists as the series went on. Hachi in the manga is also shown to be the one driving Road Joker while in the anime, it is Joker who drives. Both versions of Hachi are fantastic at doing housework. They are both shown to be brave even in situations where they are nearly done in before being rescued by Joker. Both are compassionate and are usually the ones dragging both Jokers somewhere in order to help someone out. Joker and Hachi's Relationship Joker and Hachi's relationship is different depending on whether it is the manga or the anime. Manga: As stated above, Hachi was asked by Joker to be his apprentice. This is already a huge difference from the anime counterpart and this one difference vastly changes their relationship. Joker asking Hachi to be his apprentice leads to Joker putting more trust in Hachi, and thus Hachi seemingly does more on their heists. Hachi looks up to Joker, like in the anime, but it is shown very little. However he does fully trust Joker and is ready put his life on the line knowing Joker is right behind him. Hachi is more competent than his anime counterpart from the get go but still manages to get captured quite frequently. This is where the anime and manga go back and forth. Some moments where Hachi is shown to be in peril are responded to differently by Joker. As an example, In the "Death Game at the Moonlight Castle" chapter and episode, Hachi is covered in the stray cats living in the mansion and vanishes from sight. The Joker in the anime takes a more relaxed approach by saying that Hachi was eaten due to him still reacting to his Ailurophobia. However in the manga, once Hachi disappears from sight, Joker angrily runs up to Butler (the servant of Queen Siamese in the manga), grabs him by the shirt and demands to know where Hachi went. As for the reverse, in the episode "A Heroes Qualifications" and the chapter "The Skyscraper Pursuer", Hachi gets captured by Spider Ace and held hostage. In the manga this time, Joker tells Hachi that he doesn't have to get captured every time making Hachi reply he doesn't get captured because he wants to. In the anime, once Hachi gets captured, Joker lets out a worried "Hachi!" instead. Joker is seen saving Hachi quite frequently in the manga compared to the anime, but this is more than likely due to the manga holding more adventures than it's animated counterpart. Anime: As stated up above, Hachi asks Joker to become his apprentice after being inspired by Joker's miracles. While Joker turns him down in the beginning, Hachi remained persistent and eventually was accepted. As with the manga, the anime treats Joker and Hachi more like partners than a master and apprentice. They support each other both in pinches and emotionally. Unlike the manga however, Hachi is shown to be more of a beginner and therefore makes more mistakes than his manga counterpart. However, the anime shows him change throughout the show. While the manga has Hachi do everything from the get go, the anime has Hachi slowly get to earn those roles as the show progresses. For instance, in the second episode of season 1, Hachi just recently was accepted as an apprentice and Joker told Hachi that he wasn't ready for a heist just yet. Although he does allow Hachi to come along eventually, the manga has never once had Joker say that to Hachi. However as the show progresses, Hachi is seen participating with no objections from Joker. Joker also makes fun of Hachi for being useless in the anime, which is an thing not present in the manga. However, it is shown very clearly in the show that Joker doesn't truly see Hachi as useless, since he ends up having Hachi do more and more throughout the show. This not only shows Hachi growth as a Phantom Thief but it also shows the growing trust that Joker has in him. The anime also shows Hachi's admiration towards Joker more clearly than in the manga. While his manga version shows shock and awe with Joker's various miracles, his anime counterpart always would do that and respond with praise (usually on how amazing Joker is). While the two definitely grow in partnership, the show also shows more of how their friendship grows as well. The manga counterparts have a good friendship but you don't really see the growth that the anime shows. This is again due to the differences of Hachi's apprenticeship. While their relationship in the manga is that of complete trust like the anime, they have shown that since the very first chapter and on wards. While in the anime, Joker sees Hachi more as a nuisance in the first few episodes but ends up depending on him more and more as the show progresses. Joker's view of Hachi being just an apprentice changes to a close friend and even to family as Joker revealed in season 4. Their bond has shown to strengthen after moments such as when Joker told Hachi he can leave to be with his family if he wanted to. However Hachi tells him that his home is here, to which Joker reacts with surprise and then a noticeable chuckle of relief. Joker has even shown pride towards Hachi when he got himself out of a pinch without Joker's assistance in season 4. While Hachi got himself out of a pinch in the manga as well, Joker didn't nearly show as much pride as his anime counterpart. Differences from the Anime The Kaitou Joker anime (while they still take inspiration from the manga) tends to take it's own spin on the chapters that it was originally based on. Season One Episode 1/Chapter 1: The first difference between the anime and the manga are the titles. The manga's title is "Welcome to the Shining Night" while the anime's title is "The Miracle Maker Appears!". In the anime, Joker is stealing the Golden Elephant in the beginning but the in the manga he is stealing the Golden Statue. Hachi isn't revealed until Joker is in the room with the Dragon Gem however, in the anime, Hachi is seen watching Joker's escape from the police after stealing the Golden Elephant. Inspector Oniyama, Momo, and Ginko are not present in the manga but they are all present in the anime. Joker is disguised as an inspector in the manga but in the anime he is disguised as Kaneari's secretary, Kaneko. In the anime, Joker meets Hachi after Hachi had fallen into a spike trap but in the manga, Hachi attacks Joker which activates the trap. Silver Heart's explanation corners are not present in the manga. Joker's "Joker Vision" is not used in the manga. Joker does not disguise himself as Oniyama in the manga instead, he disguises himself as a guard. In the anime, Joker creates a smokescreen using his J pin and disguises all the guards in the smokescreen, as Hachi grabs the Dragon Gem. In the manga however, Joker blows a big bubble of Image Gum and disguises the guards like that and Joker had grabbed the Dragon Gem previously. Perhaps the biggest difference between the episode and the manga is Hachi's apprenticeship. In the manga, Joker lets Hachi take the Dragon Gem and asks Hachi to become his apprentice, stating that Hachi shows promise. In the anime, Joker also lets Hachi take the Dragon Gem but Hachi instead asks to be Joker's apprentice, The scene where Joker asks Hachi "Can you keep up with me, Hachi?", is not present in the manga as well. What is interesting to note about this particular manga chapter, is the difference of Joker's design. In this chapter, Joker's hat is longer, his eyes are different, and many facial expressions are never used again. Joker also noticeably does not have his golden J pin as well. After episode one, the anime takes a different order from the manga and makes episodes on later chapters and then goes back to earlier chapters. Episode 2/Chapter 11: The first difference is right in the beginning. In the manga Joker is unsuccessfully painting a picture of a bowl fruit in Sky Joker, however in the anime, Joker is unsuccessfully painting the Eiffel Tower in Paris,France. In the manga, Viridian reveals Joker (who was disguised as Oniyama) by mentioning that he got off the phone with the inspector recently. In the anime version, Viridian video calls Oniyama to reveal Joker. Oniyama is working in Japan in the manga but in the anime he is looking for Joker in France. Joker is by himself in the museum in the manga but in the anime, Hachi is with him. The One Hundred Year Safe in the anime looks very different from it's manga counterpart. The safe in the anime is larger, more elegant, and has more treasures in it than the safe in the manga. When Joker tries to escape with a "Bomb Card" in the anime, Hachi sneezes causing Joker to drop it. Since Hachi isn't present in the manga, Viridian just handcuffs him before he could throw it. The main difference that should be noticed between the anime in the manga is Joker's escape. In the anime, Hachi gets knocked into the safe and a jar gets stuck on his head. Joker then rushes into the safe after jamming the gears with a piece of image gum and creating a smokescreen. He then grabs Hachi and leaves. In the manga, Joker is placed into a police car by Viridian but it actually turns out to be Hachi in disguise. The manga chapter ends with Joker and Hachi driving into the night but in the anime Joker and Hachi eat salty ramen, only to run off to steal more treasures at dusk. Category:Manga